


Summer Kisses

by foreverwonder



Series: kiss twice... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during times like this, in hidden corners, empty rooms and sneaky kisses that Iwaizumi gets to see the mask of perfection slide off Oikawa's face, leaving him human, vulnerable and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HQ fic, as well as a M/M one. Enjoy!

The sun was at its highest and brightest that day. The sky was an infinite stretch of blue with cottons of white littered, just barely. The cicadas were loud and moisture hung heavily in the air that Iwaizumi found it hard to breathe.

 

Iwaizumi took a deep shuddering breath, eyes closed. Even in the shade of the almost empty clubroom, he could feel the heat of the sun seeping into his skin, the humidity in the air stifling his lungs. The clubroom was quiet save for the sounds of heaving breathing and pants.

 

A soft caress from cold fingers touched his cheek and Iwaizumi opened his dark eyes to stare into chocolate brown ones. His eyes were lidded, cheeks pink, lips parted and swollen. His breath came out uneven and his eyes remained unblinking, looking at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi leaned his head slightly into the cool touch as he took in Oikawa's rumpled appearance on the floor, pinned between Iwaizumi and the wall.

 

It was during times like this, in hidden corners, empty rooms and sneaky kisses that Iwaizumi gets to see the mask of perfection slide off Oikawa's face, leaving him human, vulnerable and beautiful. He watched as the chocolate brown eyes, usually sharp on the court, softened to something darker, the plastic smile on his face gave way to a soft real smile that Iwaizumi knew was reserved for those closest to him. This was a Tooru only he could witness, hidden from sunlight and prying eyes and Iwaizumi felt his chest constrict at that thought.

 

_All mine._

 

Slowly, the fingers on his cheek trailed lightly down his face, stopping under his chin and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's eyes flickered briefly to his parted lips. He wasted no time and leaned in, reclaiming Oikawa's lips in his. Iwaizumi watched as the other boy's eyes fluttered shut and a contented sigh escaped his lips as he tilted his head and pressed against Iwaizumi's lips firmly. Oikawa's fingers left his chin as he wrapped his arms round Iwaizumi’s neck slowly, lips moving slowly against his. Iwaizumi let one of his hands that were pressed against the wall on either sides of the setter's head drop and move to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Oikawa let out a broken gasp of Iwaizumi's name and Iwaizumi smiled as he angled his head and sealed his lips against Oikawa's again.

 

The cicadas continued to scream against the humid afternoon, and the sun was merciless in its heat. And under the shade of the clubroom, kissing _his_ Tooru, Iwaizumi didn't mind it.

 

 


End file.
